Salt Water, Sand and Dinner
by theblondetruth143
Summary: A/N: Bella and Jacob are together in this story, like all of my other ones so far. The duo goes swimming, but of course it doesn't go smoothly, but in the end it's all good because Jake and Bella will prevail


**Bella and Jacob can't do anything without something going wrong, but in the end it's all fine..because Bella and Jake will prevail.**

BellaPOV-

I'm standing in the Black's kitchen cooking dinner for Charlie, Billy and Jacob. We're having chicken cutlets tonight. Ever since Jacob and I became a couple, we've been eating as a family at either the Black's or our house. Today was one of the few nice days we get, still cold, but sunny, so we spent the day down in La Push.

Just as I take the last cutlet out of the pan, I'm picked up from behind, spun around, and placed on the counter to face Jacob. My arms snake their way around his neck, and his around my waist.

"Is someone a little excited for dinner?" I joke, smiling. Before Jake, I hardly smiled. Even when I was just friends with him, I hardly smiled except when I was around him. That was the wake up call. I was only happy with him.

"Mmm…that does sound nice…but I think I'd rather eat you" He joked right back, going in for a kiss.

When he pulled away I felt a little lightheaded, but in a good way.

"Anyway…I came to get you go come with me." He said, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Go where exactly?" I ask, unsure but I'll go anywhere with Jake.

"You'll see, just go put on a bathing suit." He said, picking me up off the counter and putting me back down.

I run off and pull on the skimpier of the two bathing suits I keep at the Black's house. Charlie and I both took up keeping extra clothes at the Blacks and vice versa with them at our house. I keep one bathing suit that's more concealing for pack parties, and one skimpier one for me and Jacob. I pull on one of Jacob's tee shirts over it and walk out of his room, expecting to meet up with him in the living room.

Instead, the second the door opens, I am yanked out and cornered against the wall. Jacob hungrily kisses me for a minute or two, than lifts me up bridal style, running out the door.

"You look so gorgeous" He growls in my ear as he runs.

"Thanks, you look –and feel- very hot" I responded, laughing.

He puts me down on the beach only long enough for me to take his shirt off my body, then picks me up. For the few seconds I wasn't in his arms, I noticed it was very cool out.

He charged straight into the ice-cold waves, holding me above them.

We jump waves for a few minutes, before I start shivering, and Jacob notices right away. He pulled me close to him so I absorbed his warmth, and I crawled even closer. Just then we hear a loud "JAKE! BELLA!" coming from the beach. When we turned around to see who it was, we were caught off guard by a monster wave and pulled under. I'm forced to let go from Jacob, and from past experience, know its better to just hold my breath and let the wave control me.

For some idiotic reason, I decide to open my eyes and am greeted by the sting of salt water. I surface about 10 seconds later, but still can't open my eyes.

Next thing I know Jacob, at least I think it's Jacob, if not, some other werewolf, is carrying me to shore. It only takes four or five seconds to get there, but it's long after almost drowning. When I'm placed on the sand, I feel six hands on me. One under my head, one on my cheek, one on my forehead, two in my hands and the last on my upper arm. I hear Jacob whisper frantically "Hang in there Bells, open your eyes, can you hear me?"

I slowly open my eyes, and the second I do, Jacob lifts me off the sand and into his chest. I cough a bit, than hoarsely say "It's like déjà vu."

He chuckles, then kisses my cold lips gently, warming them up. He stands, swinging me up bridal style, and turns to face Quil and Embry.

"Déjà vu for what Bella?" Quil asks.

"The cliff diving thing, idiot." Embry butts in, making us all laugh.

"Oh yeah, of course….this is awkward." Quil responds.

I cuddle into Jacobs chest , and the three of them begin to walk back to the Black's, I'm just warming up in Jake's arms, but going with them of course.

About 3 minutes of Quil/Embry/Jake talk pass before Jake leans down and whispers "I really can't do anything with you Bells, huh?" Then chuckles, causing Quil and Embry to laugh along as well.

"It's a human thing." I respond jokingly, a take on his 'werewolf thing' excuse.

"Mhmm…or the fact that you're a total klutz, but think what you want honey." He jokes back.

"I am not a klutz!"

"Sure you're not Bella" It's Billy's voice. I suddenly realize that we've returned to the Black's house, and now Charlie and Billy are staring at Jake and I. We must be quite a sight.

"Billy! You're supposed to be on my side here! Dad?" I say, frantically trying to get someone on my defense.

"Sorry Bell, it's true." Charlie says, causing everyone to erupt in laughter. I take this chance to try and jump out of Jake's arms, but he stays secure, not even budging.

"Going somewhere, Bells?" He asks, still laughing.

"Actually yeah, Remember dinner? That thing you eat at night time as a meal? I need to go finish that up." I respond sharply.

"Dinner does sound pretty awesome right now" Jake says, putting me down, but securely grabbing my hand. He follows like a little puppy dog-wait-make that little werewolf. First I change back into normal clothes, stealing a glance in the mirror and sticking my wild hair into a ponytail. When I return to the kitchen to Jacob attempting to stir, god knows what.

I try to sneak my arms around his waist, but before I could, he grabs my wrists and spins me so my back is pressed up against the countertop. "Don't trust my cooking skills, Bells?" He growls, nipping at my ear.

"Not at all." I respond "Not after you didn't tell me what my hair looked like."

"I didn't see a problem with it, and I still don't…why what's the problem?" He says, the last part worriedly.

"It looked like a bees nest! That's why it's now in a ponytail. Now just let me stick this in the microwave and you can eat. Go get Billy and Charlie." I order.

"Whyyy?" He whines

"Because I said so" I have to laugh at this.

"I'd rather stay here with you though" He says making puppy—werewolf—eyes.

"Aren't you adorable" I joke, pointing to the door.

He starts to walk away, jokingly adding "I saved you three times! Maybe even more! Probably more!"

I shake my head, and put the food on the table.

**Well…that's it for this one shot. I'm going to make a story on the multiple times Jake has saved Bella, any requests PM or Review them! Review please! Also, check out my other stories in Twilight and Victorious!**

**Team Jacob Forever!**

**Kisses ;***

**The Blonde Truth**


End file.
